


Meetings

by HerPrettySmile



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Awkward Romance, Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, Drama, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Romance, Slow Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerPrettySmile/pseuds/HerPrettySmile
Summary: The times they met weren't really of significance, but they still counted. — Miraxus, LaxusxMirajane





	Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is slight AU. The story is exactly that of the Fairy Tail universe, but with a few distinctive changes especially in the characters' pasts and in the years (e.g. X776, etc.).  
> Prompt: "They say there's a thin line between love and hate. For Laxus and Mirajane, that line is so thin, neither of them can see it." by: TheStoryTeller567 on FFN  
> Trivia: This is an old oneshot which stirred up some memories.

 

 

— _ **x—**_

**X770, Magnolia**

She was two years old when she began to talk clearly.

Her words surprisingly weren't that of the makings of a toddler. It was like she had suddenly grown mature enough to know exactly what she was talking about.

Everyone in her hometown knew her; they knew her name, knew what she looked like; knew her parents, knew her smile. She was the golden baby. She was very beautiful, even as a small child. She had an aura about her that was both dazzling and mysterious. Her big, sapphire-blue eyes held a deep sense of meaning along with an occasional twinkle of mischief.

All in all, she was loved.

Her first word was ' _black_ '.

— _ **x—**_

**X770, Magnolia**

He was six years old when he started to frown more often.

He began drowning himself in his own sorrow, keeping his problems to himself, suppressing his emotions within. The more he kept doing it, the more he realized that he couldn't seem to smile anymore.

As he lay on the grass beside his mother's tombstone, he looked at the sky in front of him and wondered bitterly why the sun shined so brightly and why the birds and the people everywhere seemed so happy and carefree, disregarding all those who were gone, those who had disappeared from the world.

All in all, he was alone.

He felt alone.

But not really.

Ironically, his first word was ' _light_ '.

— _ **x—**_

**X775, Magnolia**

She was seven years old when they first met.

She had grown up to be a young girl who was influenced by the bad side; she always dressed herself all in black, a contrast to the white colour of her long, flowing hair which she never failed to tie up into a high ponytail.

She was rude when she passed by him. "Don't get in my way," she said sourly, shoving her way through her shoulder as she started to walk towards an aimless direction.

But unfortunately for her, he was rude, too.

"Oi, watch what you say to someone who's older than you, brat," he snapped, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him with a glare etched on her face. "Hey, I'm seven years old!" she said indignantly, clenching her fists. "I am  _not_  a kid!"

"I'm eleven years old. I ain't a kid, either," he shot back stonily, placing his hands inside his pockets as he regarded her with slight interest.

She was fuming. Who was he to talk down to her like that? Who was he to—to— _UGH_!

Fed up, she huffed angrily and went on her way, yelling at passers-by who dared to stare at her and whisper about her.

He was  _so_  going to get it when they met again.

"What a weird girl…" she heard him mutter a little loudly, and even though the desire to slug him was overwhelmingly powerful, she forced herself to ignore it.

— _ **x—**_

**X775, Magnolia**

He was eleven years old when they met a second time.

The moment he spotted her, he instantly recognized her as the girl who stood up to him a few days ago. He had admired her a little for her spunk, as he had never met any other girl like her before. She was hot-headed and reacted at the little things, and the way she walked and carried herself was not of feminine grace but of boyish elegance.

She was interesting, to say the least.

But it did not change the fact that he  _hated_  her at that time. Even until now. Her personality wasn't really something he admired. He was more keen on respectful people, those who knew their place in life and did not just shout at random people just because they didn't get their way.

However, after a few moments of observing her, he realized that she was pacing around town frantically, apparently looking for her little sister who seemingly got lost in the midst of the crowd. He noticed her then, the frightened and haggard expression on her face, and he thought of her punkish attitude when they first met. Right now, she was borderline hysterical, and it didn't fit her.

It just didn't seem right.

"You  _again_?" he grumbled quietly as she started to walk past him.

He expected her to ignore him, so he was caught by surprise when she suddenly grabbed his arms, staring at him with eyes full of grief.

"Have you  _seen_  my little sister?!" she all but shrieked at him.

"Whoa, calm down," he said, still a little shocked by her sudden unexpected outburst. Had she recognized him? Is that why she was speaking to him instead of all the others out there? "What does she look like?" he added as an afterthought, deciding that it would be best to try to make her relax, even if it was just for a little while.

"She — She's small—"

"Obviously…" he muttered to himself, feeling slightly irritated.

He did  _not_  like dealing with these sort of women. Or girls.  _Whatever_.

Unfortunately, she heard him and glared with such intensity that he felt like she was burning holes into his face.

"Sorry…" he grumbled reluctantly, his pride slightly diminished.

Satisfied, she went on. "She has short hair with a colour like mine. She also has the same eyes as me. She's wearing a pink dress with a huge bird drawn in front," she said hastily without even stammering once.

He blinked. "Oh.  _That_  little brat?" He turned his head towards the opposite direction. "Oi, come on over here! I found your family!"

A little girl who fit exactly the description he was given came out of the corner of the candy shop in haste and then her eyes lit up immediately.

" _Onee-chan_!" she cried.

" _Lisanna_!"

As he watched their tearful reunion, he scratched the back of his head, feeling awkward at being a witness to a cheesy scene.

_Damn kid didn't even tell me she was lost…_

_And that girl didn't even thank me... Cunning little brat..._

In the end, he decided to walk away and let them have their privacy.

But moments later, in his mind, he thought of her, and absently wondered how many faces she had aside from her usual visage.

— _ **x—**_

**X777, Magnolia**

She was nine years old when she joined Fairy Tail.

It had been inevitable that she would get to be a part of a guild; she had the vast amount of magic power that made the others' own seem miniscule and that made her have utmost confidence in herself.

It also seemed that aside from her magic, she had also developed quite a big ego.

She was about to flaunt to her 'friends' her newly-acquired Fairy Tail mark when she suddenly felt the familiar presence passing by.

_He's a Fairy Tail member, too?_

Their eyes met each other briefly before he looked away, indifferent, and she glared at him, pissed that he hadn't recognized her.

 _Everyone_  knew who she was.  _Anyone_  could easily identify that it was her. So what was his  _problem_?

She  _hated_  not being known.

"Hey,  _you_!" she snapped, causing him to stop walking. "Don't you remember me?"

Slowly, he turned his head towards her, his eyes boring no sign of recognition.

"Who're you?" he asked gruffly, not even bothering to conceal his rudeness.

She bit her lip, angry. "Two years ago. You helped me find my sister. I've… I've…" She tightened her hands into fists, reluctantly spilling out the cursed words. "…And I've never been able to express my gratitude."

His expression turned solemn. "Sorry. I don't remember. You must have mistaken me for someone else."

And she was forced to watch his retreating back and bowed her head slightly afterwards, confused.

"If that's true, then… why do I feel so betrayed?" she whispered, absently allowing herself vulnerability.

_Damn guy… I hate him…!_

— _ **x—**_

**X777, Magnolia**

He was thirteen years old when he felt like his whole world came crashing down on him.

His father was exiled from his life forever.

And his grandfather was the one who ordered it.

His mother, who had died seven years ago on that fateful day when he had stopped smiling altogether, was the one who adored him so much that he was showered by her love and affection everyday, and in turn, he adored her, too, longing for her sweet scent and motherly smile which she had always shown to him and only him.

However, he always held his father in high regard compared to what he had with his mother. He always longed for his praise, his proud smirk in which he was the cause, his confident attitude in declaring that he was his precious, precious son and which also indicated that he was never going to be disappointed in him.

And that same father was leaving him. Was disappearing from his life forever.

And what infuriated him was that he could not do anything about it.

That was the time when he began to distance himself from his grandfather.

"I  _know_ , right?!" a voice boasted proudly. "That bitch Erza can't stand against me!"

In his peripheral vision, he spotted white and unconsciously his eyes roamed towards it.

And then he made eye-contact with the girl who had seemingly mistaken him for someone else not long ago.

She was just about to pass by him when she suddenly spotted him looking at her.

In response, she glared at him and stomped off, huffing all the way.

At that, he held in the mild amusement that was threatening to appear on his perpetually uncaring expression. But as quickly as that came, it faded away, and instead his face took on a deep sense of seriousness.

It was true that she had mistaken him for someone else. Because the young boy who had once been full of energy, brash, and spunk was gone now.

It was replaced by a lifeless soul.

_Him._

And what did she care, anyway? He was just someone she met who coincidentally helped her. Big deal.

_What an annoying kid._

— _ **x—**_

**X778, Magnolia**

She was ten years old when she first met Natsu Dragneel.

She thought that he was an annoying, hyperactive, stupid dumb brat.

He was the same age as her sister—eight years old. The age wherein the little tyrants show the world just how immature and rash they are.

Not that she disliked him or anything. In fact, she thought he was rather cute.

However, whenever he opened his mouth **—**

"Oi, you!" Natsu pointed at her with a wide, anticipating grin. "Fight me!"

Her eyebrows twitched _ **—**_ which was usually a sign of impending danger which was about to come.

"Natsu... Dragneel..." she said slowly, turning towards him.

"What?!" he snapped, impatient. " _Fight me_ , I said! I don't care if you're a gir _ **—**_ "

He was instantly sent flying.

— _ **x—**_

**X778, Magnolia**

He was fourteen years old when he first witnessed the intense rivalry between her and Erza Scarlet, the apparently _'strong'_ newbie.

Because he was almost never at the guild, he didn't get to see the new members and remember their faces.

He was sitting at his usual table when she suddenly shouted, out of the blue, " _Erza_! You cunning little two-faced bitch! Did you put this on the floor on purpose?!" She was furiously holding up a banana peel.

"And why would you think that I did something as childish as that?" Erza said, irritated.

Not too far away from them, though, he could see Natsu hiding behind a shelf, covering his mouth as he tried his best to suppress his snickers.

He let out a sigh. It was obvious who the culprit was now.

They were fighting because of nothing.

At that moment, a broken splinter of wood made its way over to him, and he deftly caught it with two fingers just before it could reach the section between his eyes.

" _Oi_ , watch it, brats," he growled, throwing the object away and glaring at the 'bane of his existence'.

A vein twitched on his temple as he saw that they — ( _she_ ) — weren't listening.

"I'm outta here..." he grumbled.

— _ **x—**_

**X782, Magnolia**

She was fourteen years old when she passed the S-Class exam.

Because she had been tending to Lisanna and Elfman's chicken pox a year ago, she was unable to participate in the previous one, and thus Erza passed it before she did.

And she had been furious about it.

She still was, actually. But she was too engrossed in her victory to even bother with that thought.

While she was boasting to the others about her win, she spotted him.

He was sitting at a nearby table wearing his customized headphones, looking bored as usual. His blond hair was slightly messy, and his elbow was propped up on the table while he rested his chin on his fist.

Grudgingly, she admitted to herself that he did look kind of cool.

But she still hated him.

It was then that she thought about her being an official Fairy Tail S-Class mage. Sure, she was one of the youngest to become one, but the fact was that, ironically, she was also the oldest to achieve it. Erza became one when she was thirteen.  _He_ , on the other hand, was about a year or two younger.

She then looked at him at that moment, wondering what the hell his magic was that made him an S-Class mage so early. Since she didn't pay attention to him very much after their scene five years ago, she felt like she was at a disadvantage if they were ever going to go on a brawl.

Fighting and challenging someone were here hobbies, after all.

But then, after a long thought, she realized, surprised, that she never really knew anything about him at all.

— _ **x—**_

**X782, Magnolia**

He was eighteen years old when he started to doubt his existence in the world.

What was the use of him living here? His father was gone now; he was captured and accidentally killed by Rune Soldiers while trying to take a council member hostage.

That was pretty stupid of him, he had first thought lightheartedly.

Then the gravity of the situation was realized.

He had then broken down into quiet sobs, inwardly cursing the world for taking his father away from him.

And, cruelly and ironically, it had been his  _18th birthday_.

From that day on, he truly became lifeless, and all his favourite hobbies and music only made him either frustrated or bored. His outlook on life shifted badly. He suffered mild depression, and he didn't go to the guild for two whole months. When he got back reluctantly, however, it was because he had run out of money and needed a job.

All the happy moments he once had...

To  _remember_  them...

It was _agonizing_.

But then his thoughts of pessimism shattered instantly when he heard Lisanna speak to him.

When he turned his head towards her animated talking, he took a good look at her.

The little girl he had given candy had grown up into a slightly mature eleven-year-old. She was gentle and caring and never thought about negative things. Her outlook on life was astonishing; all the things he didn't notice before were enlightened to him by her in just one or two sittings. She was the tiniest flicker of light in his darkness, and he was determined to never hurt her, to never even try to burn out the last hope he had in life.

Lisanna looked at him with concern in her eyes. "Are you all right?" she asked, leaning a little closer to him with an inquisitive expression on her face. "You look unhappy, and I'm positive something's bothering you. What is it? You know you can always tell me/"

He blinked, then shook his head slowly. "It's nothing..."

She pouted, knowing very well that he was lying, and he resisted the urge to smirk.

His depression would have to wait this time.

— _ **x—**_

**X785, Magnolia**

She was seventeen years old when Lisanna died.

Elfman had lost control, but it wasn't his fault, she kept telling herself.  _It isn't his fault. It isn't. It_ isn't _!_

She knew that it wasn't, really, but sometimes she would lose it and she would yell at him for the tiniest of mistakes. She had always had a bad temper, and whenever it went off, hell  _always_  broke loose.

However, two days after Lisanna's death, she began to feel weak, tired. Her depression caused her to have insomnia, high fevers, a sluggish memory, a slow reaction time, and a mental and emotional instability. She loved Lisanna so much, and her loss was just agonizingly painful.

There would be no one to smile at her anymore. There would be no one for her to confide to, no one for her to care for (except for her sweet little brother, of course), no one for her to dress up, no one to help her cook, no one to tease and tickle, no one to...

"Unnh..." she groaned, feeling a migraine in her head. She also felt drowsy from crying too much. She needed her bed. She had to go to her apartment

She took a step. Everyone watched her as she struggled to walk properly. They were affected greatly by Lisanna's death, too, but they didn't know how to comfort her older sister. They all knew that the latter had a short fuse, and they could not approach her because they were afraid that she might rebuff them and destroy the guild in the process. When grief practically had her in its arms, it was best not to pry her away, and she needed time to recuperate. Alone.

Merely sympathizing with her was not the way to do it, so they could only watch at the sidelines, praying that she would get through this.

She took a step.

Then another.

On the third one, she fell.

— _ **x—**_

**X785, Magnolia**

He was twenty-one years old when he felt like he was now completely shrouded by his darkness.

He lost his only light; so was he left with no hope at all?

Sighing inwardly, he looked at her fragile body in his arms.  _She looks pale_ , he thought absently.  _She isn't taking care of herself, is she?_

He could feel the guild's shocked stares boring into him, but he ignored them. After all, why should he leave an obviously depressed woman to fall?

He looked at her again and sighed, this time outwardly.  _Great... Why am I being softhearted again? And of all people, to_ her _?_

_Oh yeah, this girl's Lisanna's older sister._

Adjusting her in his arms, he carried her in proper bridal-style and went out of the guild.

Even though he hated her, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Because like him, she lost someone she loved.

— _ **x—**_

**X785, Magnolia**

She woke up in a soft haven.

Her bed.

Wait. Her _bed_?

How had she gotten to her apartment?

She remembered falling. Did someone catch her?

No. That was impossible. No one had the guts to catch her.

Except... for Erza, maybe.

_I must've remembered wrong. Maybe I had gotten here by myself..._

"You awake already?"

She jolted upright, surprised. With sudden adrenaline in her system, she turned her head towards the source of the voice.

And her sapphire-blue eyes met with blue-gray ones.

He looked at her with boredom evident on his face. "You look surprised. Well,  _I_  am, too."

She continued to stare at him, mild confusion spread all over her features.

"You know why? Because you could've—no,  _should've_ —sensed me earlier when you woke up. It's the nature of your magic.  _Nothing_  has to let you get caught off-guard."

Her eyes widened.

He let out a sigh. "I don't want to tell you this myself, but I guess I have to."

When he looked up, he stopped and did a double-take.

She actually looked...  _terrified_.

He blinked, surprised by her expression, one so unusual that it didn't really fit her.

_She's like a caged animal about to get pounced on by her predator._

"I hate to say this, but..."

She tensed.

"...your magic's gone." He looked at her straight in the eyes. "You can't use your demon anymore."

— _ **x—**_

**X785, Magnolia**

He stared at the sleeping woman on the bed and ran a hand through his blond hair, feeling a little troubled.

He never should've told her.

Now her career as a mage was destroyed.

But on second thought, it was inevitable, anyway. If no one told her sooner, she would become even more miserable than she was now.

_Better now than later._

Wait. Why did he even care? Why did he even stay here? This was the girl he hated. The girl he despised because of her disrespectful, slightly boyish personality. The girl he disliked because she boasted and boasted and  _boasted_  and fought and fought and  _fought_  like someone who couldn't stay still in one place.

Suddenly she stirred in her sleep. "Lisanna..." she mumbled.

At that moment, he felt bad for her. He really did, but he couldn't help her now. She was a mere stranger, an acquaintance, even. He had no business with her.

He never did.

" _Perfect_!"

His sharp ears tingled at the ridiculously loud voice coming from outside her window. Grumbling in annoyance, he went over and pushed the curtains aside, revealing a view of the river, and intended on giving the source a piece of his mind.

He saw a crowd.

And a camera crew.

"Yes, that's it! Another pose!" the director was saying in excitement.

He was really annoyed now. Of all places... it just had to be  _here_.

His body suddenly tensed when he sensed movement in the room. Snapping his head towards the direction of the source, he found himself looking at her.

Her tossing and turning in her bed.

He could smell the sweat sticking on her skin and the fear she was radiating.

It was astonishing how one of the strongest mages he knew could actually be reduced to this state.

 _She's having nightmares_ , he thought.

Inadvertently, he looked out the window again.

And at that moment, he had an idea on how to save her.

— _ **x—**_

**X785, Magnolia**

She woke up feeling drained.

She couldn't move; her arms wouldn't lift, and neither would her feet. Her throat felt dry, and her eyes felt heavy as lead.

 _It must be from too much crying_ , she thought wearily.  _Anyway, I have to get up..._

She sat up in bed, and almost immediately a splitting headache came.

She gritted her teeth in agony.

_When did I last eat?_

"Lie back down," a voice commanded.

Instantly alert, she turned her head towards the source and there he was again, sitting on her plush chair (which strangely fit him) and looking at her intensely.

At that moment, something foreign built itself in the pit of her stomach and reverently, she shook it away, not liking what it implied.

"What are you doing here?" she asked wearily. "... _again_?"

"I'm here to tell you something."

"If it's about my magic, then you've already told it to me earlier," she intoned, her voice devoid of life. "It's done now. Please, I don't want a replay."

"This isn't about your magic, demon."

She looked at him then, surprised. "What are you talking ab—"

"You still have a bit of magic left," he told her. "What you've lost was an enormous amount of magic power and most importantly, the  _will to fight_. The loss of your sister is the cause. The trauma made it possible."

She swallowed, finding it very hard to take it all in. "...Then—Then what am I supposed to do now...?" She looked like she wanted to cry.

"Become a model," he replied simply.

Her body stiffened instantly. "What...?"

He looked slightly annoyed. "Do I  _have_  to say it again?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Think it over." He stood up.

"W— _Wait_!" she cried suddenly.

A bit startled, he turned to face her, and she shrunk visibly in her place.

"I—I mean... I—I—I'll d—do it."

He stared at her for a long moment.

_Her personality has changed... drastically._

_Is this really the demon I know?_

His eyes narrowed the slightest bit.

_She's just the same as I was years ago._

"Go to the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine. You can advertise for the guild by becoming a cover girl. With your looks..." He hesitated. "...there should be no problem."

He left, and he didn't see the red blush that crept up on her cheeks.

— _ **x—**_

**X786, Magnolia**

He was twenty-two years old when he came back to the guild.

He had been gone for a whole year after the scene at her house because of a ridiculously annoying S-Class job he picked. So, when he went inside the doors, furious, he did not expect to be in for a great surprise.

" _WELCOME BACK_!"

He stopped in his tracks, his anger instantly forgotten, and blinked.

"What the  _heck_  is going on here?"

"Fight me!" Natsu yelled, charging towards him with a manic grin and a flame-infused fist.

In an instant, he was electrocuted and tossed aside like a piece of garbage.

" _Natsu_!" Happy cried. "How cruel!"

"Shut up. He's not dead yet." the blond-haired mage grumbled.

Happy looked horrified. " _YET_?!"

Ignoring the blue Exceed, he turned towards his grandfather.

"You _idiot_!" Makarov punched him on the head.  _Hard_. "You took an  _SS-Class_  mission!"

" _Ow_! Hey! If that's true, then you should've warned me when I got the job request for you to sign!"

"I don't remember signing it, you fool!"

"You signed it, you stupid old geezer! _Look_!" He held up the paper withholding the unmistakable signature.

Makarov peered at it. "...Ah. I guess it's my fault, then." Then he muttered, "Must've been drunk..."

"Is that  _all_  you have to say?!"

Makarov grinned sheepishly. "Well, what _is_  there to say? Hehehe..."

"Now, now, Master. He just got back from a one-year job. We shouldn't press him further," a sweet, soft voice interrupted.

He turned his head towards the speaker and his eyes widened.

" _You_... You're..."

She smiled, and instantly he felt strangely warm inside.

"Remember me?"

— _ **x—**_

**X786, Magnolia**

She was eighteen years old when she started becoming happy and content with her life.

She enjoyed modelling. It was fun, exciting, and it paid very well. She had known that her beauty was considerably above average, so she used that to her advantage. She tied up her bangs, got rid of all her punk-gothic clothes and replaced them with dresses, took good care of her skin, and practiced being feminine. Change didn't come easily to her, and the thought of it initially made her stomach churn. She at first was not comfortable with the idea of turning her life upside down, but she felt like she didn't have a choice. If she was going to keep on living for Lisanna and if she was going to become strong enough to support Elfman, she had to step up and do what has to be done.

She did it all for her siblings, and this big sacrifice of hers helped her start all over again.

As a result, she was now more like a different person, someone so unlike the cunning, loud, and bitchy demon one year ago.

She had naturally been saddened by the fact that  _he_  was gone, that he went on a long-term job just after their talk. She wanted to thank him so badly for he was the one who had saved her the moment he told her everything she needed to hear, and she knew that she would forever be grateful to him.

Ever since the day they met, there was a connection between them even if they hadn't felt it back then. She hated him, sure, but that was like eons ago. That hatred had now evaporated now that she realized what kind of person he actually was.

Or maybe... she didn't really ' _hate_ ' him in the first place after all...

Now, they saw each other again. She was happy to see the familiar annoyed, angry face which she had encountered eleven years ago.

And she was not mistaken this time. (She never was). It was him. He was the one who found Lisanna and gave her back to her. That day, she knew that he had kindness inside his heart because he had given her little sister candy (from what she had gathered from Lisanna).

He wouldn't do that kind of thing if he really didn't care.

She was also very happy to see the life that was now apparent in his eyes. She now saw no sign of the mildly depressed boy she had been acquaintances with.

Today, she was looking at a revitalized young man, and she was glad.

Glad that he finally realized what he really was in this life.

" _Remember me?_ "

He looked at her, eyes wide. "Mirajane."

She smiled. "Welcome back, Laxus."

* * *

_fin_

 

 


End file.
